1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to level apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved angle orienting level apparatus arranged to provide for indication of angular deflection relative to a preset orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Level structures of various types are utilized throughout the prior art in carpentry and the like, and compass members per se are also available. The instant invention provides for the permitting of angular deflection relative to a surface by the use of a compass member mounted within the level and the compass member having a ring rotatably oriented, having a ring scribe member to provide for indication of deflection relative to a preset or initial orientation of the compass structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.